Jeans and Sex
by Aaron Raymond
Summary: After IQ's jean incident with Ash and Doc, she ran off to the kitchen, but Ash followed her. What could possibly go wrong? AshQ and Calvyrie Rated M for sex and language.


**So, I had permission from OutSquash13 to make a smutty sequel to their Jeans oneshot, featuring AshQ.**

* * *

Ash had followed IQ into the kitchen, hoping the German woman would cut her some slack for the incident.

"Why did you let Doc see? I mean, I don't mind YOU looking, because honestly, you've already seen it all, but I don't want him to look at me the way you do. I want you to look at me. The way. You. Do." With every set of words, she took a step towards the FBI agent, causing Ash to step back until her back met the wall.

"Look, Moni, maybe we should talk about things before you kill me, or break my arms." Ash whispered when IQ leaned close to her face, fingers trailing up her stomach under the v-neck sweater Ash was wearing. Wait...when had her vest been taken off?

She didn't worry too much when she felt a soft pair of lips against her own. Her hands found their way to IQ's hips, which she can't understand how she's now noticing the other woman's hourglass figure. Then she remembered they always had quickies while on missions, or brought one another to the edge in the back of the trucks, when it was early morning, or late at night after a mission.

"Mm, fuck, I just want to lay you on this island and eat you until you can't even take it. Until you try to push me away, whimpering how much you need me to stop."

IQ moaned softly against the Israeli woman's lips.

"I can take it."

And that was the statement that caused the last of Ash's will to snap. She growled, catching the blonde's lips between her teeth, pulling gently before she picked her up and set her on the kitchen island.

Hands roamed. Lips reacquainted themselves with skin. Breaths turned into pants and sighs into moans.

Ash had stripped them both of their shirts and jeans, only leaving their undergarments in the way of their activities. That didn't last too long as IQ unclipped her bra, teasingly when she realized Ash was watching her. It slid off her arms before she tucked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. IQ kept her icy blue eyes on the redhead as she expertly slipped them down and off her legs.

Ash was not prepared to take in so much beauty all at once, but she was thankful to God for the woman in front of her, and for the fact that she was all hers.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to," IQ leaned forward and whispered, "take care of your girl?"

Ash nodded and bent down to press light kisses along the blonde's cream colored thighs.

IQ's brow furrowed as she let a hand skillfully undo Ash's braid and run lithe fingers through fiery locks. The redhead moaned softly, lips inching closer to the one place she was most needed.

"Stop teasing, Liebling. I don't do this to- Oh schieße!"

Ash had rolled her eyes and wrapped her lips IQ's clit, licking the bud until it peeked out of its hood. The blonde mewled quietly as her grip tightened on the red tresses in her hand. She was worried she was hurting her partner, but Ash just growled and stood up to push IQ back against the granite surface. "Shh, I've got you."

And had her she did. The German woman had eventually pulled Ash up to lock their lips so her loud moans wouldn't be heard by the others in the building.

She'd never taken three fingers before, but here she was clenching tightly around three digits every time they curled upwards against her most sensitive spot. "Fuck...babe, I'm going to cum. Yes...yes, right...fucking...there…"

Ash always listened to the blonde attentively during their hot sessions, always in case she hurt the older woman and needed to stop. "Babe? That's a new one." She smirked to herself when IQ attempted to glare at her, but a single hard thrust against her g-spot had her biting her lip and closing her eyes tightly.

"Kiss me."

"Oh, now you're trying to be romantic? Where was this-"

"I can't move and I'm going...to cum any second."

The younger woman nodded in understanding and leaned down capture soft lips just as she felt the woman under her tense up. A few seconds later she began to shudder and whimper and moan into Ash's mouth. Just as she expected, Ash continued her hard thrusts against IQ's front wall, sending the girl into a second orgasm just as her first began to taper off.

The feeling of nails digging and scratching into her back is what made her slow down. Surely they would burn later, but for now, she focused on bringing her lover down easily.

"Eliza, I love you."

Ash removed her fingers carefully, licking each finger one by one...until she processed the sentence. "Y-You...do?" IQ nodded and sat up with a groan. "Fuck...yes. I didn't want to tell you yet, but I saw the way you looked at me near the end."

Ash just stood there, a goofy grin on her face. "Clean up and let's go." She handed her a paper towel and a glass of water.

When they left, a giggle was heard from the floor behind the island the couple was just on. "I just heard my best friend have sex...oh my god. I knew she was gay for the German…"

"Love-"

"Oh, I get to tease the both of them-"

"Meghan."

"Yes?"

Valkyrie was sitting atop her lover, shirtless and red faced. They were having their own fun until IQ had walked in earlier.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am, Caveira."

Caveira chuckled and sat up to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist and to give her a soft kiss. "Meghan, I love you."

"I love you too. And if I lose my job because you're here, I will fight you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

On the other side of the door, Ash stood in the doorway with wide eyes. "Woah."


End file.
